mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Reimu Hakurei
150px |Caption = Artwork from |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Nachel's version Kurogane's version Ricepigeon's version Seravy's version ABAB's Version thebestml201's Version Bal's Version Zzyzzyxx's Version Aotsuki's Version Gu's Version TOUHOU CLASSIC REIMU RockMARISA's Version Ryon's Version Otto's Version Basara-Kun's Version |Origin = Touhou Project}} This article is about the main protagonist of Touhou Project. For the unofficial fan-made character serving as the former Hakurei shrine maiden, see Miko Hakurei. Reimu Hakurei is the main protagonist of Touhou Project. As the Miko of Hakurei, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates youkai. Her personality is straightforward, optimistic, and a bit curious. She is quick to anger if offended, but just as quick to offer help to those in need. According to Komachi, Reimu has an innocent heart that can't truly hate anyone. While rather lazy in her free time, she is highly devoted to her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, resulting in a "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude to youkai extermination. It's been stated that Reimu treats everyone the same, whether they're humans, youkai or gods, giving them no particular respect or disrespect. This habit has caused her to inadvertently befriend many youkai she defeats. While she tries to keep youkai away from her shrine, this is because it makes it harder to do her job rather than because she dislikes them. In M.U.G.E.N, there are many versions and edits of her, Nachel's being the most well known. RicePigeon has also recently released his own version of Reimu, which plays like a more traditional fighter without reliance on huge amounts of Danmaku. Nachel's Version This version plays accurately to Immaterial and Missing Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' Kurogane's Version This version is also based on Immaterial and Missing Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' RicePigeon's Version Ricepigeon's variation on Reimu is unusual in that it has a more conventional fighting style and gameplay in comparison to other versions of the character. Fast and for the most part easy to combo with, they are fairly versatile as a whole, being able to deal with a variety of situations by piercing an opponent's defenses via Dimensional Rift and chipping away at their health with a few projectiles. Their AI is medium-low in terms of difficulty, with a more defensive playstyle than most AI. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ] | | }} ] | | }} | on actual teleport only on version on version| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} ] | Uses 1000 power| }} ] | Uses 3000 power| }} Ryon's Version file:Reimu_Stance.gif This version uses sprites taken from Hopeless Masquerade, and is capable of flying around via the movement buttons rather than jumping. A five-button character with three for melee attacks and the other two for projectiles, this version of Reimu is strangely slow to move and attack, among other oddities that make her unfinished nature more apparent, such as rounds taking a long time to end if she wins and her Kung Fu Man winquotes and sounds. Her power bar is used for projectile attacks, and recharges quickly over time. Reimu use the default AI, and seems to be more of an experiment by the creator, rather than something intended to be a fully-fledged character. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Basara's Fighting Reimu Like RicePigeon's version above, Basara's version of Reimu Hakurei is closer to a traditional fighting game character, but is a fair bit more flawed in execution, dealing too much damage with her attacks and still being able to overwhelm opponents via spamming single, fast-moving projectiles and their other attacks. Perhaps in an attempt to make her less overpowered, her attack and defence have been lowered, but she is still extremely fast and too powerful offensively to be considered a balanced character. On the flipside, her AI is weak. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 1000 *Attack: 90 *Defense: 80 'Movelist' Seravy's Version 'Stats' 'Movelist' Gu's Version 'Stats' 'Movelist' Videos MUGEN Magaki vs. Reimu Hakurei Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:FemalesCategory:HumansCategory:Japanese Characters Category:PC-98 Touhou CharactersCategory:90's Characters